Tamed, Enslaved
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: But not broken. They were not broken and as long as they had each other, as long as they were able to take each other's hands throughout their sentence, they will not break. For Dawn of Chaos and ScarletVirus33. Sorry Leah-chan. I got impatient. This is for you ! Read, Enjoy'n Review, eh fellas?


**Tamed, Enslaved…**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Many would say that a woman like me has no sorrows, that I have no regrets. Actually, though? There are many things that I regret.

I regret not being strong enough to protect my brother Hayate. I regret not being able to give Ayane-chan a happier childhood. I regret that Ayane-chan was raised to hate me…I really regret that Ayane-chan had to become involved in my hunt by both the Mugen Tenshin clan and its Hajin Mon sect…I have many, many regrets, yes.

However, there is _just one thing_ that I do not regret in the slightest, not now, not ever: falling in love with my younger half-sister.

That day, at dawn, when Ayane-chan and I made love in that forest of blooming cherry blossoms after an entire night filled with the clashing of swords…never before had I felt so warm and alive.

There is no doubt in my mind that Ayane knew the risks. She knew what she was getting herself into when she joined me on the run. We both knew the risks…but, well, when our pursuers finally had us outnumbered, when we were disarmed and drugged into unconsciousness…even as my vision faded, Ayane-chan's eyes met mine and she took my hand.

I smiled at the soft squeeze we gave each other's hands before the darkness took me and we both fell into unconsciousness.

 _The huge bedroom echoes with sounds of pleasure; Kasumi and Ayane engulfed in ecstasy at the mercy of at least a dozen men._

I never doubted that something like this would happen should I be captured…but, to be honest, I imagined it would be much worse…and chances are it would have been worse. However, despite my regrets and sorrows, Ayane-chan's presence next to me every day and night makes the punishment for treason so much more tolerable than if I were alone.

Ayane-chan, my precious, beautiful, beloved little sister is always at my side in this bedroom where we are touched, fondled, groped and _fucked_ by dozens of men and women every waking minute of the day.

 _Two men hold Ayane and Kasumi by the soft and yielding flesh of their wide hips and grope their asses as they pound into them from behind, all the while the ladies face one another. The sisters' moans and sighs are shared via a deep and passionate kiss; a kiss that grows sloppier and messier with each passing second and each slam of the men into their pussies._

 _Eventually, Ayane and Kasumi have no choice but to break their lip-lock to scream with pleasure in each other's faces when they hit orgasm. The men growl with their own pleasure and ram the ladies with their big, throbbing dicks again, hard and fast for several seconds before they cum and flood the sisters' pussies._

The men and women of both the Mugen Tenshin and the Hajin Mon have fucked us so much. I've long-since lost count of just how many times a man has filled me up with cum or how many women have fondled me to orgasm. Much less can I remember how many times I've come, myself. I can't even keep count of how many screams of pleasure I've heard come out of Ayane every time she has climaxed.

 _Two men lay on their backs on the bed with their dicks as deep as they can go inside Kasumi and Ayane, the women bouncing up and down in their laps while a third man grabs them by the back of the head so that they suck his dick together. They even use their big and soft breasts for added effect, mashing the man's cock between their chests as they suck him off and are fucked from below. Eventually, the man standing between them ejaculates and sprays their beautiful, blushing faces with a shower of creamy white as they too have an orgasm seconds after the men below them flood their pussies with semen._

 _Kasumi and Ayane on their hands and knees facing each other. Their hazy eyes never break contact even while they share a deep kiss as they are fondled, groped and licked by a trio of women for each sister._

 _One woman hungrily licks Kasumi's pussy from behind, caressing her hips and ass while another woman pokes and teases the ginger's other hole with her index and middle fingers and the third woman whispers obscenities in Kasumi's ear at the same time that she teases the girl's hard nipples. The treatment is almost the same for Ayane, except that one woman teases her pussy with her hand and another pierces her asshole with her tongue._

 _The ninja sisters eventually can't keep up with their passionate kiss anymore. Drool drips from the corner of their mouths and inevitably, moans and whimpers and screams of pleasure slip out as they are hit with simultaneous orgasms._

 _Kasumi and Ayane lay on the bed with only their upper bodies touching the sheets while their waists, hips and legs are held vertically by the strong, secure grip of two men; Kasumi and Ayane rest shoulder to shoulder, hands and fingers intertwined on one side and rubbing the cocks of one man for each with their free hands. The two moan and sigh and cry with bliss from the sheer raw, merciless pounding into their pussies by the men holding their lower bodies up in the air._

 _The men bury their dicks deep into Kasumi and Ayane's squirting pussies, making the sisters cry with bliss and thus, double their handiwork on the men kneeling beside them, their dicks pointed straight at their faces as the ladies rub them back and forth._

 _The men fucking them cum with tremendous force, sending the sisters straight into orgasms that leave their throats raw and sore from so much moaning and screaming in the throes of passion. The men whose dicks they were masturbating climax as well and huge streams of off-white spunk cover their beautiful breasts as well as their even-more beautiful faces._

 _Whimpers, groans, sensual cries come from Kasumi and Ayane as a dozen women do whatever they want with them; one woman kisses Kasumi deeply and passionately, another grabs and kneads her ass, one devours her pussy, another woman pushes the other off of Kasumi's lips and shoves her big-nippled breast into her mouth. Another lady treats Kasumi's breasts as well, pushing and mashing the fleshy, soft globes up against one another and sucking on the rock-hard nipples at the same time._

 _One woman rubs her pussy against Ayane's via tribadism while another uses her fingers to rub Ayane's pussy raw even as the other grinds against her. Two women lick, grope, fondle and just do whatever they want with the purplenette ninja's voluminous breasts at the same time that a woman sits on Ayane's blissful face so that the younger sister licks her pussy._

 _The screams and cries of ecstasy echo off the walls amidst the debauchery._

 _Three men for each lady; Ayane and Kasumi surrounded by men and fucked in all their holes, side by side. Their only means of connection are their free hands and their eyes as men fill their pussies, jam their dicks into their gripping asses and make them gag with dicks in their throats._

 _Both sisters pass out right then and there, three seconds into orgasm when all of the men ejaculate._

For all intents and purposes, Ayane-chan should _hate_ me…but no. She never lets a day go by without giving me reassurance of her faith in me and of course, the feeling is so very mutual.

" _I don't care what they do to me, Onee-chan. I don't care what happens. I don't care how many times I cum, how many times I get stuffed full of semen…Onee-chan, all that I care about is that you're here, with me, every moment. I love you, Onee-chan. I love you now and I will still love you long after our sentence is served."_

 _A smile lights my face and Ayane-chan's smile soothes and warms my heart._

" _Thank you, Ayane-chan. Thank you…I love you too. You have no idea how much….please, Ayane-chan…Imouto…" Our bodies, hot and slick after an entire day filled with sex and bodily fluids of men and women alike, mash and mold in the most erotic and pleasant way. I whisper my request into Ayane-chan's ear…_

"Please, make love to me."

I have whispered this request night after night and Ayane-chan, gods bless her sweet and loving soul, has never denied me.

This situation, this sentence that Ayane-chan and I must serve…all things considered...is definitely bittersweet. I feel this way because, if Ayane-chan weren't here with me from sunrise to sunset of being ravaged…I would have wished to die in the very beginning.

But Ayane-chan gives me the strength and will to keep my reason and sanity, the strength and will to not lose myself in this pain disguised in pleasure. It is thanks to Ayane-chan that I can still stand today. Our love is something that I will never, ever regret and even though we are slaves, even though we were tamed long ago… _we are not broken_ and, with Ayane-chan by my side, I know that we will _never_ break.

 _FIN_

 _For Dawn of Chaos & ScarletVirus33_


End file.
